Love Birds
by Robinwing16
Summary: Cherrytail has joined Clovertail in the nursery, and Sparrowpelt feels alone. He's trying to find a mate that he loves and love him the same way, but a strange prophecy leads him away from his clan to find them a safer home. Will he fall for a young apprentice from another clan and stay loyal to his heart, or will he choose one of his clanmates and stay loyal to the warrior code?
1. Allegiances

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

_**SKYCLAN**_

**LEADER** LEAFSTAR—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SHARPCLAW—dark ginger tom

APPRENTICE, STORMPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** ECHOSONG—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, FRECKLEWISH—mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**WARRIORS**_ (toms and she-cats without kits)_

PATCHFOOT—black-and-white tom

PETALNOSE—pale gray she-cat

SPARROWPELT—dark brown tabby tom

WASPWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

SHREWTOOTH—skinny black tom

EBONYCLAW—striking black she-cat

APPRENTICE, FIREPAW

BILLYSTORM—ginger-and-white tom

HARVEYMOON—white tom

MACGYVER—black-and-white tom

ROCKSHADE—black tom

BOUNCEFIRE—ginger tom

APPRENTICE, FURRYPAW

TINYCLOUD—small white she-cat

MINTFUR—gray tabby she-cat

SAGEWHISKER—pale gray tom

FALLOWFERN—pale brown she-cat

RABBITLEAP—gray tom

CREEKFEATHER—light gray tabby she-cat

NETTLESPLASH—brown tabby tom

PLUMWILLOW—dark brown she-cat

**APPRENTICES**_ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

FURRYPAW—long furred ginger tom with amber eyes

FIREPAW—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

STORMPAW—ginger-and-gray she cat with one gray eye

**QUEENS**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

CHERRYTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CLOVERTAIL—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**ELDERS** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

TANGLE—ragged tabby tom loner


	2. Prologue

Two cats with stars in their pelts sat staring into a small pool. The image inside of the pool was of a light brown tabby tom and a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who were sitting side by side. "Should we tell him," a light gray tom, whose pelt was covered in darker gray flecks, sitting by the pool asked. "Soon, Rainfur," the other cat answered. He was an older looking, dark grey tom with pale blue eyes.

"That's your answer every time, Skywatcher!" Rainfur hissed. "_When_?!" "Fine you want specifics? We'll tell him tonight," Skywatcher spat back irritatedly. "You know you should show more respect towards me, I was the _first_ elder in the present day SkyClan."

"You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just impatient to tell him," Rainfur apologized then glanced back at pool. He whisked his tail over it and the image vanished. Rainfur stared into the lush forest. "How much longer till you think she'll get here," he asked.

"She should be here any minute now," Skywatcher replied calmly. They waited by the pool for a couple moments before a black she cat with verdant green eyes ran out of the forest to meet them. "Welcome Hollyleaf. How are things by the lake," Skywatcher asked. "Wonderful, my brother is now a father to my best friend's kits and they are already five moons old," she panted happily.

Then she sat by the pool with them. "Are they the other part of the prophecy," Rainfur asked. "Yes. Who out of your clanmates is the chosen cat," she looked back at the pool. The image had reappeared but this time the she-cat wasn't there.

"So this is the cat I've heard so much about," she meowed. "I can't wait to lead him to the lake, but why did you chose me to lead him?" Skywatcher turned and simply replied, "He is to meet your brothers kits and they will help him find a safer place for SkyClan. And who better to lead him to the lake than a cat who was born there?"

"Exactly," Rainfur added. "I wish we didn't have to wait till tonight to tell him, though." "I know it's hard to wait, but I had to wait _three moons_ to tell both of my brothers the prophecy," Hollyleaf told him. She flicked her tail over the pool for the image to vanish. "We don't have to wait long, the sun is setting. Are you ready Hollyleaf," Skywatcher asked, getting a nod in agreement. "Then we must send him the prophecy."


	3. Chapter 1

He was sitting alone by the river, when his sister came up to him. "Guess what," she asked. "What," he turned to her. "I'm moving to the nursery today," she purred. "That's wonderful news," he licked her ear.

_Who will hunt with me, who will I talk to now that she won't be by my side, _he wondered sadly. "What is it," she asked. "I'll be all alone when you move Cherrytail. Your my sister why wouldn't I miss you," he was trying to hide his feelings, but it didn't seem to work. "You know what you need, Sparrowpelt? A mate," Cherrytail purred.

"One that's not too harsh like Ebonyclaw. One that doesn't get mad over a small detail in what you say about them like Tinycloud. One that's not too sweet like Plumwillow," she told him pointing out who isn't right for him. "One who isn't short tempered like Stormpaw. Maybe Firepaw, she's not too nice, not too harsh, doesn't have a short temper like her sister, and she doesn't care about what others think of her."

_No if Firepaw was my mate then that would be strange because Leafstar is both my leader and one of my first friends I met,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I'm destined to live without a mate, either that or they haven't joined the clan yet. _Moments later, Sharpclaw, Cherrytail's mate returned with his patrol behind him. "Well done Stormpaw that's the biggest pigeon I've ever seen," Sharpclaw praised his apprentice. Stormpaw was overjoyed since her mentor does not give praise easily.

When he reached the bottom of the rockpile, he headed towards Cherrytail. She padded up to meet him. She purred and pressed her muzzle to his. "I'm moving to the nursery today," she was still purring. "That's wonderful, I'll come visit you every day," he purred back licking her cheek.

The sun started to sink and the sky looked as though it were on fire, but it was a beautiful color. "Good night, Cherrytail," Sparrowpelt yawned as he climbed up to the warriors den. When he curled up in his nest he thought of all the good times he and his sister had when they were little. Firestar teaching them how to hunt, and him making them the first apprentices of SkyClan. Then images of a cat he'd never before seen in his life, flashed before his eyes.

She was a beautiful dark ginger-and-white she-cat with the brightest aquamarine eye he'd ever seen. Then he saw an image of her crying and for some reason he felt as though his heart were about to break. The third image was of her with joy lighting her eyes and the was something on her back. Wings, they were spread out a bit so she could look at them. Then he finally heard her voice she was purring with happiness: "I got my power! I got my power! I got my power," she exclaimed while she ran in a circle.

Then he heard another voice. "There will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, a winged robin, a cat with a heart of pure gold, and a cat with speckled ears," it said. Then he woke to a strange meadow._ 'A winged robin,' her name must be Robinpaw, _he thought realizing how small the she-cat was.

"Hello Sparrowpelt, I haven't seen you in a while," said a voice from behind. Sparrowpelt spun around and to his surprise the cat sitting in front of him was Rainfur. "Hello Rainfur, it's good to see you again," he dipped his head in a greeting to the StarClan warrior. "There is someone we'd like you to meet, follow me," Rainfur turned and gestured with his tail for Sparrowpelt to follow. "First we must find Leafstar and Echosong."

"Why," Sparrowpelt asked. "Because they're your leader and medicine cat," Rainfur replied. He didn't bother to turn his head when he spoke. Then after walking for a few moments, they found them. "Leafstar, Echosong, wake up," Rainfur said softly in their ears.

Leafstar woke with a start and stared at Sparrowpelt as if trying to find out why he was there. On the other hand, Echosong got up reluctantly. "Why'd you wake us up," she yawned. "Yeah, why? How come Sparrowpelt is here, no offense," she quickly added as to not sound rude.

He wasn't offended at all. He was actually wondering the same thing. "There is something all of you need to hear, that's why," Skywatcher stepped into the open. "Skywatcher," Leafstar and Echosong mewed in unison. "Sparrowpelt is the cat we chose to fulfill this prophecy," he finished.

"A prophecy," Sparrowpelt echoed. "Yes, and there is someone here to tell it to you. Her name is Hollyleaf," just as he spoke a black cat tore across the meadow in pursuit of a rabbit. "I got'er," and with that Rainfur took off after the cat. "Look out you're going to run into-," his warning was cut off by a loud thud.

"Why'd you choose such a clumsy cat Skywatcher," Echosong asked. "Excuse me, but I'm not clumsy. I was simply too focused on the rabbit I was chasing," Hollyleaf padded up with her fur starting to rise in anger. "Wow, your temper just as short as-" Rainfur's sentence was cut off by a hiss from Hollyleaf. "Don't even think about comparing me with him! He may be my father, but he never gave a mouse tail about me until I died," she growled.

"I'm sorry that happened, but still, you sound a lot like Crowfeather," he finished. Hollyleaf hissed at the name that Rainfur just said. "Yeah, well if you ask Feathertail, my dad is nothing but the kindest cat in the world," she spat. She took a deep breath and forced her fur to lie flat. "Sorry," she apologized to the three cats who stood in front of her with sympathy shining in their eyes.

_I feel so bad for her, if I knew my father I wouldn't be too happy of he didn't care about me until I died, _Sparrowpelt though. "So the prophecy is of my brother's four kits, it says, 'There will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, a winged robin, a cat with a heart of pure gold, and a cat with speckled ears,'" Hollyleaf recited. "And there was a cat who was chosen by the first two StarClan ancestors of present day SkyClan, which are Skywatcher and Rainfur, and they chose Sparrowpelt." "Sparrowpelt you must journey with Hollyleaf as your guide to the four clans' new home by the lake," Skywatcher added. _Travel to a lake with a StarClan warrior,_ Sparrowpelt thought in astonishment.

* * *

**Hey dere it's Grassblade I hacked into Robin's account just'a say hi and dat she wrote da allegiances, prologue, and dis chapta in one day. Ya dats right she a fast typur. ~Grassblade out! ;3**


	4. Chapter 2

Sparrowpelt woke with a start. The moon was low in the sky; it would be dawn soon. I need to clear my head, he though feeling his head pound. He left the den cautiously as to not wake any cat. Especially not Shrewtooth.

He left the camp and ran to the forest. He stopped after a while and found himself in a clearing surrounded by jasmine flowers. He felt his heart ache when he remembered the first image of the she-cat in his dream had jasmine flowers in the backgound. He walked up to one that had fallen and picked it up. He then walked over to a patch of moss and set it down gently.

Suddenly he felt tired, so he curled up around the flower. The second he closed his eyes he fell asleep. Like the last time, he awoke in the meadow. This time he was greeted by Hollyleaf only. "You might want to say good-bye today, the shortest amount of time it takes for a cat to get from here to the lake is a moon," she informed him.

"Okay, so I should leave at dawn tomorrow," he asked. She only nodded in reply. Then he closed his eyes again. When he woke to the real world, the sky was turning gray._ I better start getting back to camp now, _he thought. He hunted on his way back and returned with two squirrels and a robin.

He added his squirrels to the fresh kill pile and settled down to eat the robin. "Where were you this morning," he looked up at the sound of his sister's voice. "Hunting," he he said simply. "Just wondering. Did you think about what I said," she queried.

He was about to answer when Furrypaw came running up to him.  
"Sparrowpelt, Sharpclaw wants you on dawn patrol with us," he mewed. "Alright I'll be there in a second," he replied. The apprentice twitched his ear to let the warrior know he heard him before running back to his mentor. "I did think about what you said yesterday," Sparrowpelt turned back to his sister.

He gulped down the rest of his robin and headed towards the rest of his patrol. They only stopped a few times to mark the borders. That is, until they came across a scent. _Badger, _was the first thing that came to mind at the rank smell. Then he saw it, the massive creature was lumbering slowly towards them as if trying not to make a threatening move.

The creature stopped a few fox lengths away from the patrol. Instead of snarling it did the most amazing thing. It spoke. "Hello, I Midnight, I come to speak with Leafstar," she rumbled. "What do you want with my mother," Furrypaw hissed.

"She a friend of Firestar, is she not," the bager tilted her head to the side. "You know who Firestar is," Sparrowpelt wondered out loud. "Yes, and his daughters Squirrelflight and Leafpool," Midnight added. "Should we trust her," Bouncefire asked. "If she gives us a good enough reason not to chase her off," Sparrowpelt whispered.

"Exactly, _how_ good of friends are you with Firestar," he pressed. "I save four clans from destruction by telling prophecy to six clan cats. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan, Stormfur and his sister Feathertail of RiverClan. Brambleclaw sister Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, and Crowpaw of WindClan," she explained. "That doesn't explain _anything_, just that you gave a prophecy to those cats," Furrypaw growled.

"Are all little cats impatient as Crowpaw," Midnight sighed. "I bring back Leafpool, when she ran away. And helped save the clans again in the Great Battle that killed her daughter, Hollyleaf and Firestar," she added. "Firestar is _dead_! Furrypaw go get your mother and bring her back here," Bouncefire ordered his apprentice.

Furrypaw nodded and bolted towards camp. "What else has happened recently in ThunderClan," Sparrowpelt asked her. "Jayfeather new medicine cat, Briarlight broke spine, Brambleclaw now Bramblestar, and Sanstorm join elders," she informed them. "Also I have companion who know Firestar as apprentice. This Ravenpaw."

A black tom walked cautiously out into the open. His tail was tipped with white, and he had a small white diamond on his chest. His amber eyes lit with distrust, and he was flexing his claws. "H-h-hello," Ravenpaw stammered. "So _you're_ the apprentice brave enough to hide from that murderous warrior Firestar told us about," Bouncefire gasped in disbelief.

The cats eyes lit with joy at being called brave. He seemed slightly jumpy to Sparrowpelt. I don't see anything too brave about him, he thought. "Firestar said something about _me_," Ravenpaw asked in wonder. "Not just Firestar, but Sandstorm, too," Sparrowpelt added.

"So what is this about 'a talking badger'," the sound of her voice made Ravenpaw jump. "I Midnight," the badger repeated. "And yet you feel like SkyClan are your friends," Leafstar asked. "Friends of my friends is my friends also," Midnight replied. "Firestar daughter is good friend of mine."

"Firestar is a _father_," Leafstar asked again. "Yes, two. One Squirrelflight other is former medicine cat, Leafpool," she answered. "_Leaf_pool," the SkyClan leader echoed. "Yes, named after you and cat who gave life for Sandstorm," Midnight seemed annoyed with how many questions Leafstar had.

If Leafstar noticed then she gave no sign of it. "And _who_, might I ask, was that," Leafstar cocked her head slightly to one side. "Spottedleaf, and this friend if mine Ravenpaw. He apprentice when Firestar was a 'paw'," midnight said answering any follow up questions. "Well, Midnight, welcome to SkyClan," Leafstar pointed her tail out across the border.


	5. Chapter 3

"Why is there a badger in camp?" "What is Leafstar thinking?" "Who's that cat with the badger?" The clan kept muttering a glancing at the badger and cat in the center of camp. Midnight completely ignored the comments and stares, but Ravenpaw, on the other hand, looked as though he would start screaming at any second.

Furrypaw was either brave enough or he was just dared to go talk to the newcomers. "Ravenpaw, what was it like in ThunderClan," he asked. "W-well I had the worst experience in ThunderClan due to what my mentor had done and what he threatened he would do, but it is a clan of very considerate cats. Bluestar was one of the most considerate, because she allowed a kittypet to join the clan," Ravenpaw replied. "Soon enough that kittypet became one of the greatest leaders StarClan had ever seen and I'm very proud to have been his friend."

Suddenly, Stormpaw marched up. "Are you Ravenpaw from the stories, because I thought those stories weren't true," she stared at the black-and-white tom. Before Ravenpaw could answer, Midnight turned around to face the apprentices. "Some stories true legends, small ginger-gray warrior, though others myths. Like when young kit get in trouble in ThunderClan, kit mother tell them Tigerstar will get them if not well behaved," she said, her wise voice ringing clearly around the gorge.

"One day myth came true. Took life of Ferncloud, gray she-cat now rest with family in stars. Sad day for clans it was, but not worry small warriors, leaders of evil clan in stars gone forever. They not come back." Leafstar had heard the entire thing and walked up to Midnight. "Firestar told some of us about Tigerstar," she said.

"He said that he was the dreadfully cruel leader of ShadowClan, and he told us he was dead. How could he kill or be killed again?" Sparrowpelt realized that the sun was setting and the stars were coming out when a strange voice answered Leafstar. "Because clan cats don't know how to forget," it said. "Who's there," Sharpclaw hissed from his spot next to Cherrytail.

"I am Rock," said an ugly, furless tom. Sparrowpelt looked closer at the cat. _I can almost see straight through him,_ he thought. "I not see you in while friend," Midnight turned to look at him. "You forgot if clans forget ancients, then ancients vanish for always."

"You don't look like a StarClan cat," Frecklewish added. "I am of the ancients. My home is now where the clans live. Well they live on top of it really," he replied matter-o-factly. He would wouldn't look at the young medicine cat which she seemed to find very rude.

"What do you wish from SkyClan," Leafstar was strait to the point. "I come to warn you of the Dark Forest. It's rising up again, but with greater storms," Rock answered. "They wish to destroy the clans, yet they've lost all their recruits," said a familiar voice. _Hollyleaf, _Sparrowpelt thought when he saw her black pelt and verdant green eyes.

"I am Hollyleaf, a ThunderClan warrior who died in the Great Battle against the Dark Forest cats. I was the first of my clanmates to be killed," she said bitterly. "That's terrible," Echosong gaped. Hollyleaf nodded. "What's so great about the battle besides the fact that Dark Forest cats attacked," Stormpaw asked.

"I wasn't the only cat to die; from what I know, my clan suffered the most. After I was killed, ThunderClan lost an elder, Mousefur, a queen, Ferncloud, an ancestor, Spottedleaf, and the Great Battle only ended with a leader losing his ninth life. Firestar's death stopped the fight in all the territories," Hollyleaf sighed. "But that's only in ThunderClan." "Firestar was a good friend to SkyClan, we shall never forget him or Sandstorm," Leafstar mewed.

_Especially the cats who knew him best,_ Sparrowpelt thought when he remembered that not all of his clanmates had met the ThunderClan cats. "Remember to beware of the cunning Dark Forest cats, they will try to recruit anycat they can," Hollyleaf warned as she faded along with Rock. I wont need to worry about that, Sparrowpelt sighed inwardly. I'll be a moon's distance away from here. After Leafstar had spoken with Ravenpaw and Midnight, she told Sparrowpelt that he'd be traveling as far as the old territories with Ravenpaw, and then on his own.

Sparrowpelt then headed to his nest and drifted into a light sleep. He woke in a clearing that was in a forest he'd never seen before. "Where am I," he thought aloud. Then he saw two cats running through the trees above him. They were barely full cats; Sparrowpelt cpuld almost see through them.

He reconized the smaller one to be, Robinpaw, the apprentice hed seen images of just the night before. Then there was another cat, it was him. He watched as they vanished into the trees and wanted to follow, but he couldnt move. It was as though he were stuck in thick mud. Sparrowpelt looked up when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He saw two birds sitting on a branch with their beaks pressed together. Sudden realization hit Sparrowpelt like a monster hitting him on a thunderpath. _Two birds,_ he looked more closely at them._ A robin and a sparrow. _Sparrowpelt woke with a start and prepared himself to leave at dawn, which wasnt very far off.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated this story in a while. Though I'm grounded, I'm working double time on this story so here's the 3rd chapter. R&R!**

**~Robinwing16**


	6. Chapter 4

Sparrowpelt was leading Ravenpaw downstream being very cautious of where he placed his paws. _I hope the plan works,_ he thought as he repeated his conversation with Leafstar and Echosong. "Here are your traveling herbs; they'll help you keep your strength up while you travel," Echosong had informed the two toms. Sparrowpelt was scarfing his herbs down when a question popped up in his mind. "What will you tell the clan when they see that we're gone?"

"We'll tell them that you went to make sure that our friend Ravenpaw returns to his barn safely," Leafstar had replied. A snarl brought Sparrowpelt back into the present. "Didn't I tell SkyClan not to come back here," a brown tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear was standing in their way. "Yes you did Stick, and guess what, soon you won't have to worry about us," Sparrowpelt shot back. He led a scared Ravenpaw around the bristling tom.

"What's his problem," Ravenpaw asked once they were out of earshot of Stick. "It's a long story," Sparrowpelt replied. Ravenpaw nodded and didn't ask again. They continued past a barn, which Sparrowpelt knew wasn't Ravenpaw's, and stopped where a gorge began. "Let's stop for the night and hunt," Ravenpaw suggested.

Sparrowpelt's stomach growled and his paws ached, so he agreed. He and Ravenpaw went their separate ways and returned with little prey, well Sparrowpelt did. He stared in awe at the fat rabbit and adder that Ravenpaw had caught. "I don't eat snakes, but I had to kill it or it would have gotten my rabbit," he laughed. "Still that's a great catch," Sparrowpelt managed to say.

He and Ravenpaw shared the rabbit and left Sparrowpelt's two mice for the next morning. "That way we don't waste time hunting when we could be traveling," Ravenpaw had concluded. _He's very smart for an old, small cat, _Sparrowpelt thought as he fell asleep. He, yet again, saw quick images of the beautiful Robinpaw. The first on patrol with scared, wide eyes.

She was staring at a smaller golden she-cat who was crouched over an unmoving, gray tabby tom whose neck was bent in a strange way and was bleeding. The warrior she-cat standing next to her had tears streaming down her face and was staring straight at the dead tom. "Jayfeather!" Sparrowpelt saw the image move and the crying she-cat rushed to the gray tom's side. There were two other toms there, supposedly mentor and apprentice, a light gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes and a smaller white tom with black paws, ears, chest, tail tip, and stripes on his back with dark blue eyes.

Then the second image came. Robinpaw was playing on a frozen lake with a small, gray she-cat with a darker gray grass blade symbol on her forehead and back, darker gray ears, paw tips and under belly, and bright, lime green eyes. The same brown-and-white tabby she-cat who had cried over the gray tabby tom was standing next to a short, dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and dark green eyes. Sparrowpelt guessed that the two she-cats were the apprentices' mentors. "Grasspaw, Robinpaw! Get back here right now before you fall through the ice," the ginger she-cat shouted.

Then the third image was under water. A chill ran up Sparrowpelt's spine when he saw Robinpaw sinking in the water. _No! _He thought. _She can't die; not like this!_

Then he woke up. His fur standing on end. He was panting hard, and he was surprised that Ravenpaw hadn't woken up. Dawn didn't seem very far off so Sparrowpelt decided to take a run to clear his mind. He followed the gorge to four large tree stumps and a huge rock.

_This must be where four trees used to be, _he thought. He continued till he came across a brown tabby kittypet. "Oh I hope Cloudtail and Firestar are alright," the she-cat was mumbling. Sparrowpelt watched as the kittypet turned around and headed back to the twoleg place. Noticing how pale the sky was becoming, he took off back towards the makeshift camp.

He got back moments before Ravenpaw woke up. "Good morning," he said to Ravenpaw when he sat up. "Morning, Sparrowpelt," Ravenpaw yawned. Sparrowpelt twisted his neck to fix the fur on his back. Ravenpaw did the same and then they ate the last two mice.

After they gulped down the fresh kill, they continued their journey. "This way," Ravenpaw mewed taking the lead. Sparrowpelt followed. They walked half the day and then hunted. Finally as the sun began to set they spotted a barn in the distance.

"C'mon, it's not that far," Ravenpaw said cheerfully. "And when we get there we can eat our fill in mice." "Are there really _that_ many mice," Sparrowpelt asked, astonished. "Yes," Ravenpaw replied. They dashed for the barn which, like Ravenpaw had said, was bustling with mice.

They ate well and then slept. No fearsome images haunted Sparrowpelt's dreams this time. He slept late and woke up close to sunhigh. "Get up Sparrowpelt; we must make it to high stones by sundown to meet Feathertail," Sparrowpelt opened his eyes to see Hollyleaf standing over him. "We mustn't keep the Tribe waiting, I have already told Stoneteller of you coming."


End file.
